kc_our_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Hobo Bamboo
Hobo Bamboo is an actor, entrepreneur, chess champion, public speaker, politician, UP general secretary, dancer, singer, television host, zoologist, specialist linguist, developmental psychologist, psychoanalytical therapist, experimental artist, pianist, pharmacologist, trained veterinarian, earthquake specialist, doctor, barrister, monarch, head of government for the Republic of Hobo, planetary judge, ex-Councillor for the Council of Academics, rap coach, vocal trainer, personal trainer, animal tamer, textile worker, deity, farmer, gardener, head-teacher, university chancellor, economic advisor, architect, drummer, furniture designer, materials specialist, art teacher, celebrity carer, puppeteer, marine biologist, culinary expert, accredited five-star chef, grandad, cereals taster, porridge specialist, advertising guru, anaesthesiologist, entrepreneur, backing vocalist, basketball player, lava-run player, high-jump athlete, sound recording specialist, cameraperson, optician, cardiologist, neurologist, philosopher, family sociologist, exhibitionist, long-distance runner, back-stroker, cat-sitter, fitting expert, music, film, tv, video game and book producer and publisher, who has also occupied many other jobs and currently lives in Diverland, Ficko. Hobo has also served in the military as a private, civilian, general, over-general, colonel, in the navy, army, air force, underforce, space force, as well as special forces. Between the years -1000 (Mt) and 1980 (Mt), Hobo has owned, run, managed, directed, worked with, invested in and set up numerous companies, corporations, small businesses, banks, including (corporations): Business.tech, technology companies Robinson and Jake, Parisse Culman, Heavy Bancer, Dancer Domad, Killiam, Bisham, Zemo-PF, Parent Company Limited, as well as automobile companies Richard Drake, Haddi-Hobo Cars, Peel's Automobeels, Geel's automobeels, Snad's cars, Gari, Blue Rider, Corbo, Helman, Red Wasp, Cappelmorty, investment and finances companies Juice Jak, Firzely, Rigatto Bayen, Pharido, Igorace, Bew Investments, Mew Spew Investments Limited, Public Falafel King Investments and Services, Balastar Investments, Nomore Financial Services, fashion companies Kim Ropo, Ropas Rico Guay, Gotchakey, Canadman, Burlesque Clothing, Happy Days Clothes, Wred Apparel, Fatsy Armour, Codeman clothes, and others. The banks and building societies founded or co-founded by Hobo include Jack Dawser bank, Erin-Bank, BDR, New Alifca City Partners, and more. Early Life In the beginning there was nothing. Nothing except Poo, likely, or so Hobo has suggested on numerous occasions. As the galaxies were forming from the gasses that lay around the universe, and as mighty cosmic gods gained their beginnings, as the Force of the Universe replaced the last universe for the new one and set the process of creation in motion, Hobo watched. Oh, and I forgot to mention, Goatie was also maybe older than Hobo. As billions of years elapsed, Hobo simply watched, without purpose, without company. His first company came with the ancient race of bears, the 'Infinity Bears' or 'Deity bears', with whom Hobo travelled for a number of years, riding on one of the bear's backs, wandering the universe and witnessing incredible cosmic phenomenon, arguably incidental, arguably caused by the presence of the bears. Hobo bore witness to the creation of magic itself, by the 'dieties of magic', supreme cosmic beings that sought to allow beings to synthesise the powers of the FOTU to further elevate their own powers. These beings all subsequently became TV-Lulu, the physical embodiment of all magic in the universe, whose creation was supposedly brought about by The One as a way of capping the amount of cosmic energy that could be taken from the FOTU. Hobo had no intervention in the intervention of magic, however he did understand it from observation. The Dieties allowed him to watch, considering to be an early being of no significance. Hobo also bore witness to the discovery of magic by non-cosmic beings, in which certain parts of the brain could be activated through the inhalation of magical neurotransmitters, thus allowing magicians to harness the powers of magic further. Sports career In the distant corners of the KC, prior to any known lifeforms existing in the majority of the modern KC, Hobo was learning to master the sport of Dang-Dang, a cognitively challenging sport requiring the player to dance in a manner that allowed them to dodge attacks whilst also moving in certain sequences that would, according to the rules, defeat another player. In an interesting showdown, Hobo defeated the world-champion of Dang-Dang, Master Rugone, after which Rugone attempted to kill himself, but found the blade had disappeared from his hands as he went to impale himself. Hobo then left, saddened that he could have caused such hurt in any one simply by being better than them at the sport they had devoted their entire life to. He later returned to Rugone, as he lay on his deathbed, aged 95 years old. Rugone thanked Hobo for having given him modesty, and leading him to stop his competitive obsessions and start a family. Today, dang-dang has been introduced to planets such as Snod-Lipton, Biackaar and Camerii, where it was introduced by Hobo to ancient settlers, who have kept it as part of their traditions for thousands of years. Chess Hobo has beaten numerous grandmasters in the ancient sport of chess on numerous different occasions. He beat Antony Stroika in 2004 (Mt), Bobby Musli in 2001 (Mt) after his victory against Lufla Hardwick in 2000, and finally, lost to John Simpson. He has said that Marge Worlds, a cosmic being and scientist and friend of Hobo's, has consistently beaten him in games the two have had. In 1988, 1989, 2002, 2004 and 2008, Hobo won the Chess Players' Grandmaster championships and became the Universal Number 1 twice; in 1988 after beating Catman Dublinaugh and again in 2004 after beating Antony Stroika and Jessie Conclaines consecutively. Television Between 1963 (Mt) when the show began, and 1987 when it ended before making its revival in 2020, Hobo was a writer for the '''Clever Clogs of Anglon' ''television show in which local communities from across Anglon compete against one another to prove intellectual supremacy by answering numerous quiz questions. Hobo was one of the writers on the original show throughout the entirety of its duration running, alongside 5 other individuals, which for a short time included journalist Mark Chan and scientist Basal Ryan. Hobo was the only quiz writer to stay as a member of the writing board for the entire duration. The show was re-launched in 2020 (Mt), renamed '''Clever Clogs of the KC', ''and expanded to local communities throughout the KC. Hobo agreed to be quizmaster/questioner following the end of his tenure as UP General Chairperson and Administrator. Hobo is currently the only writer of the quiz questions. UP Administrator (2007-2020) From 2007, Hobo has been the mediator and administrative chairperson of the United Planets. After the changes made to the United Planets in 2019 (Mt), he announced he would be retaining his position, in order to 'smoothen the transition'. Later that year he announced he would not be running for the position in 2020, and has opted to host 'Clever Clogs of Anglon', a show in which local communities from across Anglon compete to show their collective intelligence in one of the hardest quiz-shows in the KC. As post-2019 UP Chairperson, Hobo liaised with the High Power Council in order to ascertain information about the so-called 'universal threat'